


Jealousy

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Martha had always been very open and caring. So why was it that the Doctor could make her hate people like Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Kudos: 2





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

Martha loved the Doctor. She knew it wasn't mutual. In fact, she hated that he made her feel this way. She'd always been independent, the one that could take care of herself. She didn't take anything from anyone.

Then the Doctor had come. And he'd made her life better. He'd shown her the universe and he'd opened her eyes to the world, and she'd always be grateful. But she hated that he made her giddy with love just by smiling at her.

He didn't even notice. He didn't know she loved him and he didn't know what effect he had on her.

But the worst part wasn't the feeling of hopelessness, on unrequited love. No, the worst part was the jealousy. She'd always been an accepting person. She had to have a good reason to really dislike someone. But because of the Doctor, she found herself despising people with no cause.

She'd never met Rose Tyler, but she hated her.

She didn't really know Joan Redfern, but she loathed her.

And it was horrible. But she could deal with it. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't as if she was the only person to ever feel this way.

But when the jealousy and the hate was directed towards someone she genuinely liked, that's when it became intolerable.

Jack was a nice guy. He made her laugh and the smile he directed at her was sweet. She liked that.

What she didn't like was the way the Doctor stopped him from flirting, lashed out like a jealous lover every time Jack so much as looked at another.

She knew they had a history. Jack had told her that much. But she couldn't bear the thought that his relationship with the Doctor consisted of more than her's did.

She honestly liked Jack, but jealousy and the Doctor made her despise him.


End file.
